Solo un insecto
by Leviathan2.0
Summary: Los Undersiders miran la mascota que Taylor trajo a su base y Grue no puede evitar estar aterrorizado de ella.


_"Tranquilo, es inofensivo"_ afirmo Taylor.

 _"¿Seguro?"_ cuestiono Brian Laborn, más conocido como Grue, sin sacar sus ojos del animal que el miembro más reciente de los Undersiders les estaba mostrando.

 _"Bueno, siempre y cuando este cerca de mi es solo un enorme perro"_ admitió nerviosa, lo que ciertamente no hizo que se sintiese mejor.

 _"No es perro"_ indico Rachel Lindt, Bitch para sus amigos, incluso si admitía que se comportaba como uno. De hecho, era una de las razones por la que había conectado con la morena más rápido que con los otros miembros de su equipo.

 _"Yo no aconsejaría que lo_ _dejases lamerte, su lengua muerde"_ señalo Lisa Wilbourn, conocida por el resto de la ciudad como Tattletale.

 _"¡Ya lo se!"_ grito Brian, temblando al recordar ver a un bicho como este arrancarle la cara a Lung. No era una imagen agradable.

 _"Es solo una cucaracha, no se porque estas tan asustado"_ dijo Taylor tratando de tranquilizarlo.

Brian sabia que el animal era un insecto, pero era difícil creer que fuese de su planeta. Al menos los perros de Bitch todavía parecían perros incluso si eran del tamaño de furgonetas y tenían picos de hueso cubriendo sus cuerpos.

La "cucaracha" solo se parecía a una cucaracha en que era negra, tenia un exoesqueleto y se movía sobre seis patas. Su cabeza no era redondeada sino una monstruosidad alargada sin ojos y con una boca muy parecida a la de una persona que, como Lisa amablemente había indicado antes, tenia otra boca en su lengua. El resto de su cuerpo parecía el cruce obsceno entre los esqueletos de un ser humano y de un enorme lagarto, como un cocodrilo o un velociraptor. Para terminar estaba el hecho de que media casi dos metros de alto cuando estaba sentado y que su sangre era un ácido tan potente que podía disolver hormigón.

Cerrando los ojos para pretender que la criatura no existía, acerco la mano hasta que toco su cabeza y empezó a acariciarlo. Su superficie lisa era extrañamente reconfortante pero escuchar su respiración pesada tan cerca no lo calmaba en absoluto.

Finalmente se separo del animal y Brian respiro aliviado cuando Taylor lo transformo en el insecto que era originalmente. Era terrorífico, pero había visto versiones peores cuando la encontraron peleando contra Lung para defenderlos.

Su poder era similar al de Bitch, ahora que pensaba en ello. O, más bien, parecía una versión en esteroides de su poder, lo que Rachel Lindt podría llegar a convertirse si sufría otro Evento de Disparo.

Para comenzar, mientras Bitch tenia que entrenar a su perros para que siguiesen sus ordenes, Taylor solo necesitaba que los artrópodos estuvieran en un radio de varias manzanas alrededor suya para controlarlos y incluso podía percibir el mundo a través de sus sentidos, algo invaluable si necesitaban preparar o defenderse de una emboscada.

El poder de Bitch la permitía cubrir con masa que no tenia ni idea de donde salia a sus perros, pero esto la cansaba y era temporal, dado que eventualmente la armadura se perdía durante las peleas. Taylor, o Queen como apropiadamente se apodaba, hacia lo mismo pero la coraza duraba hasta que el insecto moría o ella decidía devolverlos a la normalidad y podía usar su poder en decenas de criaturas al mismo tiempo sin aparente cansancio. Además, mientras los perros de Bitch tenían características irregulares, los de ella eran idénticos a la cucaracha que había llevado a su base excepto por características que indicaban que artrópodo habían sido anteriormente, como siendo más grandes si ya eran grandes originalmente, ocho patas y la capacidad de crear telarañas de las que incluso Lung tenia dificultades para escapar si habían sido arañas o alas y aguijones venenosos en el caso de avispas y abejas.

Para finalizar, la mayor diferencia entre los poderes de Rachel y Taylor era que Taylor podía usar sus poderes en si misma, convirtiéndose en una criatura más humanoide que el resto pero de casi cuatro pisos de altura. De hecho, su "traje" era realmente el inicio del proceso de transformación en la "reina de la colmena", como Tattletale la denominaba. Lo malo de esta forma era que no solo su sangre era como veinte o treinta veces más potente que la de sus insectos, como Lung había tenido la desgracia de comprobar cuando lo había enviado a cuidados intensivos, sino que su agresividad se duplicaba y le costaba distinguir aliados de enemigos.

La única buena noticia era que Bitch y ella estaban claramente interesadas en compartir territorio, así que decidió que su mejor opción para continuar de una pieza era procurar no hacer nada que las cabrease y correr como si le persiguiese el Diablo si se metían en una pelea para no acabar como daño colateral.

Ciertamente era la mejor opción que tenia si deseaba mantenerse con vida y, viendo la cara que Lisa y Alec, conocido por el P.R.T. como Gallant y que había estado callado desde que había visto a la "cucaracha" en la habitación, claramente estaban pensando lo mismo.


End file.
